Fate's Romance
by Mystik Seasons
Summary: A group of short stories showing the ways a few of the Golden Sun crew may fall in love...probably G-worthy, but just in case. Enjoy! ^_^
1. Garet + Jenna in Vale

**__**

Fate's Romance

Chapter One

Vale

Garet + Jenna

****

Author's Note: This "story" is actually going to be a series of short stories in one…the many ways a few of the Golden Sun cast can fall in love. I hope you all enjoy! ^_^

---------------------------------------

****

Before the Kidnapping

The eastern horizon glowed with the faint coming of dawn, the skies a crimson beyond description. It was early spring, and the grass blew with an early-morning breeze. Shimmering dew was resting over the tip of the blades of grass, and the healthy plants were nearly untouched; _nearly_.

Footsteps pressed the grass down to the soft earth as Garet walked along the pathway to Jenna's house. With a knock of his knuckles onto the wooden door, he awaited someone to answer. Hopefully, Jenna herself would answer...he wouldn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone! And, in fact, she did answer. _Just my luck, yes! _was his mental exclamation when her beautiful body opened the door.

"Oh…hi, Garet. Is there something you wanted?" Jenna asked politely, a smile touching her lips, making her face seem to be that much more admirable. She stepped out of the house, lightly closing the door behind her, to cross her arms over her chest. Garet sometimes found he had trouble keeping his eyes from that certain…_area_.

"Umm…well, uh…I was, um, wondering…" he stuttered, as he always did when he was so close to her. His brown eyes found it hard to stay on one certain point on her body, and it was not always a place he would want to be caught looking at; he finally looked directly into her eyes, but that did nothing but make him melt before her even more.

"Wondering…? What?" Jenna asked, looking right back at him. A faint smirk was dancing over her lips.

"I, uh, need…to show you something, Jenna," Garet responded, embarrassed. He still looked her in the eyes, his ears flushing slightly.

Jenna tapped her lips with her pointed finger for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay, Garet…you win. You got me curious. Let me just tell everyone that I'm going out for a bit and get my walking staff, okay?" He nodded, his cheeks now turning crimson. She giggled, and walked into her home.

The boy's heart was pounding like an earthquake when she finally emerged, her tunic on over her shirt and her staff in her hand. "Ready, Garet?" she asked, looking at him.

"I want it to be a surprise…here." He handed her a blindfold. Jenna looked at him strangely for a second, then shrugged. She handed her staff to him and tied the fold over her eyes…she reached out for her staff and he returned it to her, _accidently _brushing her hand with his fingers, sending a shiver into her body, but a smile was sprouting over her perfectly formed lips.

"I'll lead you, okay, Jenna?" Garet asked her, putting a hand onto her arm. She nodded, and he began to walk, steering her. Soon they came to a small, open field just as dawn came fully, brightening the sky, making the eastern horizon shimmer with crimson gold light.

"Okay, Jenna…remove the blindfold," he whispered into her ear, causing her to tingle. She moved her hands up to the fold, her fingers nimbly untying it. When it dropped from her eyes, she gasped.

"Garet…that view! It's beautiful!" Jenna exclaimed, smiling broadly. _Not as beautiful as you, Jenna_, he thought. "Thank you for showing me!" She threw herself into him, giving him a big bearhug.

"That's not all, Jenna…look," he said, and pointed to a blue cloth spread over the light grass. There were several crystal plates laid over it, and another item. It was a sapphire orb with silver vines entangling it. Garet lead her over to the cloth, and sat down.

"Garet…you didn't…" Jenna began, clearly surprised.

"I did. I invited you to a picnic, but that's not the full reason…here, take this." He handed the orb to her, the sun causing blue rays of light to reflect. When she took it, and looked at the engraved name in the silver, she gasped, and silver tears reflected from her eyes. 

"This…is, is…Felix's…Garet?" She looked at him, close to tears, and he nodded.

"It was…he gave it to me a long time ago. I think he'd want you to have it, just like I do." Her eyes swelled again with unshed tears, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Garet! Thank you!" she cried, the crystal tears sliding down her cheeks like cascading raindrops. She hugged him tightly, and he returned it, wide smiles on both faces.

"It was the least I could do…after all, it _was _Felix's, and he'd want you to hav--" Garet was cut off as a warm sensation touched his lips. He looked and saw that Jenna had leaned over and was now pressing her lips to his, kissing him passionately. At first he was surprised, but he soon melted into it, his eyes closing as hers already had. After several minutes of just doing that, Jenna reluctantly broke away from their kiss.

"Wh-what…was that…for?" Garet stuttered. She smiled and put two fingers onto his lips.

"It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, Garet…a _very _long time." She leaned it again and resumed their previous actions, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did so with her waist. Gently pushing him backward into the grass, she laid a single hand onto his chest, not breaking their kiss. Continuing for over double the amount of time for the last one, Jenna finally broke their kiss, both of them panting.

"So…what did…you have for the picnic?" she panted in between words.

"You're…favorite. My…mom's apple…pie…and then…some blueberry…muffins," Garet responded.

"Oh! You're so…great, Garet!" She fell into him again, not kissing him this time but smiling. "There is something…I want to tell you, Garet."

"What's that?" He looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"That…that I…love you," she said, unsure of herself. But, instead of what she was expecting, he smiled wide.

"I love you, too…Jenna." He smiled as they melted back into their kiss. _Finally! _he thought happily. The day he had always dreamt of had finally come into reality.


	2. Isaac + Jenna in Vale

**__**

Fate's Romance

Chapter Two

Vale

Isaac + Jenna

****

Author's Note: This one is in no way related to the first one…Jenna ish not…eck…slutty with the two boys…ehehehe…read now! ^_^

--------------------------------

****

Before the Kidnapping

It was a quiet autumn morning in Vale as the western horizon turned crimson as nightfall rapidly approached the world. Even though it was nearing the end of dusk, many were still awake. The quiet breeze that blew about the grass was interrupted by footsteps crunching toward a house.

Jenna neared Isaac's home as the last trace of the sun, and warmth, fell beyond nighttime. She made her way up to the thick wooden door, and hit her staff three times onto the oak, telling all who were inside it was her. _I hope he won't mind me coming_, Jenna thought. Isaac's mother, the only person besides he who lived there, opened the door and smiled.

"Why, hello Jenna…I suppose you're here for Isaac?" Jenna nodded, her long brown hair falling into her eyes; she gently brushed it away. "Well, come in, come in! He is upstairs."

"Thank you, ma'am…" Jenna said with a nod, and walked toward the stairs. Isaac had been inside without company, aside of his mother, for three days straight. She and Garet had been getting worried, so she volunteered to check on him. As she came up to Isaac's door, she lightly knocked. She heard a faint "Come in," but it was hard to make out. With a gentle turn of the doorknob and a push of the door, Jenna made her way into his room. "Isaac?" She looked at the boy she had grown up with, sitting in a chair, his face stained with recent tears, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Jenna…I'm fine…why are you--" He sniffed, "--here so late?" Isaac looked up at her, his eyes filled with unshed crystalline tears.

"I was…Garet and I…were worried about you. You haven't been over to either of our houses for the last three days…we thought you might need someone to talk to?" Jenna looked deep into his eyes, trying to pinpoint what was wrong, but she was just making it hard on herself; whatever it was, she felt his pain when she looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

Isaac nodded, and pointed at a stool beside his chair. Jenna walked over to the stool and sat in it. "What's wrong, Isaac? You _know _you can trust me." He nodded again.

"It's…it's just that…" He began, trying to get the words out.

"Just that…what?" she asked, a worried sparkle in her brown eyes and across her flawless face. 

"It's my father…Kyle…I miss him so much!" Isaac cried out, those unshed crystals streaming down his cheeks. _So that's what's been bothering him…I knew he wouldn't be able to be it all in for long. But what can I do?_ Jenna thought to herself.

"Um…it's okay, Isaac…" she tried to ensure him. _That's so dumb…just hug and comfort him, Jenna! There's nothing to worry about…I hope_, Jenna finally decided. She reached over and took his shoulders. "Isaac…your father died protecting the village…he's remembered by everyone!"

"I know…b-but…I miss him!" Isaac began to sob. _That is IT! _her mind exclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to lean onto her and sob into her shoulder. "It will be okay, Isaac. Shh…I'm here. There's nothing to worry about."

He just continued to sob and cry until he had worn himself out, and he lifted his head from her shoulder, his face dirty and tear-streaked.

"Thank you, Jenna…I'm okay…really," he reassured her. Jenna couldn't help but smile…after her, she had had feelings for this boy ever since they were really young.

"Anything I can do to help you, I will…I'll do anything for yo--" she stopped herself, but it was too late. _Idiot! How could I have done that, basically say that I love him?! He's going to think me crazy!_ Jenna was infuriated with herself…but not for much longer. Isaac embraced her young and beautiful body.

"Oh, Jenna…you have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say that to me, just so I'd know…" Isaac whispered into her ear, causing a tingle to run down her body. But that's not all that happened. She soon found herself melting into a passionate kiss that Isaac began, and they kept it up for several minutes. Finally, she broke away, reluctantly, but gasping for air.

"I never thought…that this would happen," she told him. He nodded, and gently pushed a lock of her light brown hair from her face. 

"You are…so beautiful, Jenna."

"So are you," she replied, and they soon found themselves kissing eachother once again. After that one was broken by Isaac, he stood up, taking her hand, and led her to the bed. Jenna giggled, and nibbled at his earlobe, but he pushed her down onto the bed after a few seconds of the nibbling. He laid down beside her, and they resumed their love-filled kiss after a few seconds. Oh, how long had they both been waiting for this moment, that had finally come to them?


	3. Garet + Mia in Imil

**__**

Fate's Romance

Chapter Three

Imil

Garet + Mia

****

Author's Note: Again…this is just a pointless romance and has nothing whatsoever to do with the Garet + Jenna ficcie…(1st chapter)…I hope you all enjoy this 'ne!

-------------------------------

****

Leaving Imil with Mia

The sun was shimmering brilliantly in the morning sky, making the small town of Imil look like a sparkling sapphire amongst diamonds. The Mercury Lighthouse, now lit with the blue energy spurting from its surface, glowed as if filled with life. The group of heroes that had agreed to save the world from all destruction stood there, awaiting their newest member, the healer known as Mia.

Ivan looked at Isaac, "Let's go ahead and explore…okay?" Isaac nodded, and the two, one a Jupiter Adept and the other a Venus Adept, walked off after telling the Mars Adept, Garet, where they were going. The red-haired teen had only nodded and looked at the Mercury Adept, Mia.

"I'll miss you so much…my family…my home," Mia murmured beneath her own breath, but Garet couldn't help but hear her.

The Mars Adept made his way to her side, "Don't worry about it…we all miss our homes." He laid a hand onto her frail shoulder gently, and she turned to gaze at him with those sparkling sapphire orbs that were in place of her eyes. A smile touched her lips and she nodded, a lock of her blue hair falling into her eyes. He lightly brushed the lock back behind her ear, and she smiled again.

"We should catch up…" Mia said quietly, looking after the two other members of the group. She began to take a step toward the two, but was stopped by Garet's words.

"Hold on a second, okay?" he asked her.

"Alright…"

He began to search through the pouch at his side for something. Finally, with an exclamation, he pulled a globe out. With a wipe over its glass surface, he handed it to her.

"Here…to remind you of here. Shake it," Garet told her.

Mia nodded, and shook it. White pebbles floated around the scene of a small town, like a snow storm. Crystalline tears formed in those sapphire eyes, and she smiled. "Thank you…very much."

"It was the least I could do, to make it not hurt so much to leave your home." But, the next thing he knew, he was being embraced by Mia, whom he hardly knew. He blinked his brown eyes a few times and then slowly returned the hug.

"Thank you, so very much…" Tears were running down Mia's cheeks now as she hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't much…"

"Yes it was! And I want to thank you for it…" And, before he knew what was happening, cold lips were being pressed to his own hot ones, and he soon found himself melting into a kiss that someone he hardly knew was performing on him. Quickly after that, they had arms wrapped around one another, but they were soon forced to break it by an uncertain cough.

When the two new lovers turned to see who it was, they saw Isaac and Ivan both.

"Umm…sorry to interrupt, but we need to go." Ivan said, a bit unsure. But, they both nodded, and they were soon walking away from the frozen town of Imil.

I ended this one quickly…running out of time. Not too bad, though, I hope!


End file.
